


Prayer's Effect

by girlygirl14534



Series: The Adventures of Amy [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Picnics, Reading, Romance, Shakespeare Quotations, Sunshine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirl14534/pseuds/girlygirl14534
Summary: The moment in the meadow was too perfect to be real. It was the stuff of your hopes, your dreams, your prayers: you and two impossibly beautiful, sweet men having a sun-kissed picnic; complete with a forgotten castle, a delicious feast, a recitation of Shakespeare, and a dance to a poorly hummed tune.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes/Original Female Character, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes/Reader
Series: The Adventures of Amy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903927
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Prayer's Effect

You skipped down the front steps of the library, enjoying the feeling of the warm sun on your skin and fresh air in your lungs, especially after a morning spent in the cold, windowless archives with Brandon. It had gone by quickly, considering the company, but you were still excited to be out of there. Your boss had unexpectedly given you the rest of the day off and you took your time coming down the rest of the stairs, savoring your freedom. You were so busy wondering what you would have for lunch that you didn't even realize the two men behind you. 

“Excuse me, miss?” 

You turned around to see your two new favorite men. 

“Bucky! Steve! To what do I owe the pleasure?” You hugged and kissed each of them. 

“We were hoping you were free for lunch,” Steve said. 

“You’re in luck. My calendar just cleared up!” 

They smiled and each offered you an arm, escorting you down the steps and walking you down the sidewalk. 

Rather than a sleek black chauffeured vehicle or a silver sports car, they led you to an antique robin’s egg blue pick-up truck. Steve opened the passenger door with a flourish, taking your hand and ushering you inside: “After you, _Vostra Altezza_ ,” he said. Bucky must have told him about all the princess talk from your date. 

The truck had a bench seat, allowing all three of you to sit in the front. You sat in the middle and Bucky drove. You set out on the road, music playing softly on the radio. You were so distracted by Steve’s arm around you that it was several minutes before you realized you were heading out of the city.

“Wait a minute, where are you boys taking me?” 

“Don’t worry, we’re not going to murder you in the woods,” Steve said. 

“That’s exactly what two murderers would say before they lured me into the woods and chopped me up into itty bitty pieces and scattered me for the birds to eat,” you said, barely making it through the sentence without cracking up. Steve laughed with you, while Bucky looked mildly disturbed. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?” He shook his head with a mixture of amusement, confusion, and disapproval. 

“Hey! Language!” Steve said. 

Bucky only huffed and rolled his eyes in response. 

Steve explained, “We thought we’d have a picnic. There’s a trail we like, 10-15 minutes more drive.”

“It’s in New Jersey, but we won’t hold that against it,” Bucky said. 

“Do you mean to tell me that we are crossing state lines??!” you asked in mock alarm. “That’s exactly what a murderer would do.”

“When I said my intentions towards you weren’t 100% pure I wasn’t talking about killing you!” Bucky said. 

“What were you talking about, then?” you asked suggestively. 

“Things that are definitely not polite to talk about in front of a princess,” he joked. 

You couldn’t wait to find out what those things were. You looked out the window at all the scenery whizzing by you as you got farther from New York City. You soon arrived at the park, parking near the start of the trail and getting out of the car. You breathed in the scent of the woods, the fresh air, and took in all the greenery around you.

“Steve told me that you love a good vantage point,” Bucky said, referencing your first meeting with Steve in the bookstore. “I also know from experience that the trail is a bit rough. I’m happy to give you a ride.”

“I bet you are,” you joked. He winked at you, bending down to allow you to get on his back, much like you had when you fled his date in the castle. 

“This princess owns hiking boots, so the next time y’all wanna hike let me know so I can bring appropriate footwear,” you said, raising a sandaled foot for emphasis. 

“Sorry, we just wanted to surprise you,” Steve said as he grabbed a picnic basket from the back of the truck. 

“It’s a welcome surprise,” you smiled. 

And then the three of you were on your way. The trail was beautiful. You were mesmerized by the patterns created by the dappled sunlight coming through the trees and the sounds of the meandering river. You were comfortable on Bucky’s back, trusting his strength and agility to carry you effortlessly over even the steepest sections of the trail. The fact that they kept up a steady pace without even breaking a sweat made you glad you were on Bucky’s back instead of walking alongside them, huffing and puffing your way to your location. Bucky was pointing out every tree and plant, identifying them as he had in the gardens of Castello Moretti. 

“Where did you learn all this stuff?” you asked him. 

“I was given a plant to take care of as a part of therapy. I did a lot of research to make sure I didn’t kill the damn thing, and I guess one thing led to another.” 

“I’ll say. His apartment is overrun with plants! He has like a hundred!” 

“143, thank you very much.” 

“I love how much life plants bring to a room. That’s why I insist on having as many as my boss will let me in the library.”

“What made you want to become a librarian?” Steve asked. 

“It’s pretty simple, really. I love books. And I love to help people. And I like working at a public library because I loved going to mine as a kid. My absolute favorite thing is when people come to me looking for book recommendations. Nothing feels better than sending someone home with a book I know they’ll love. What about y’all? What did you want to be when you grew up? Assuming it wasn’t superhero, of course.”

“I don’t know, Steve’s always been the hero type,” Bucky said. 

“I would probably have been an artist if it weren’t for the war.”

“Really? That’s amazing! Do you still create?” 

“I haven’t drawn anything in a while,” he said. 

“That’s a shame. If you love it, you should get back into it. Bucky and I can be your muses!” 

“Hmm, I might like that,” Steve said. 

“You can paint us like one of your french girls!” 

“Hey! I saw that movie!” Steve was so pleased with himself for catching up on references.

“As muses, you will need to paint us in the nude, right?” Bucky said suggestively. Since he couldn’t see you rolling your eyes, you smacked him lightly on the shoulder. 

“You know, suddenly I’m feeling _very_ inspired!” Steve said. The three of you laughed, and you reached over to hit Steve playfully on the arm. 

“Alright, Bucky. Your turn. And you can’t say your lifelong career goal has been to be Steve’s muse.” 

“What if it has been? Sounds like a pretty good job.”

“How good of a job is it? What’s the job description? The salary? Steve, do you offer benefits?”

“That’s a good question. What kind of benefits does this job have, Stevie?”

“I’m not sure it’s polite to say in front of the princess,” Steve replied. 

“While we’re negotiating your terms of employment as Steve’s muse, was there anything else you wanted to do?”

“I used to box. I was pretty good at it but I wouldn’t do that anymore.”

“Are you guys planning on being superheroes forever? Do you have a retirement plan?”

“I never really thought about it,” Steve said. 

“I don’t know that people in our line of work get to retire,” Bucky said, stiffening a little. _Is this a “You either die the hero…” situation?_

You took a deep breath. “Oh.” 

“It’s not like that anymore, Buck,” Steve said. “You can— _We_ can retire. If we don’t want to do this anymore.” 

“I’m sorry I asked. We don’t have to talk about this anymore,” you said. 

“It’s fine. I’m sorry I brought the mood down. It’s just that this isn’t the job I would have chosen, but sometimes I don’t really feel like I have a choice, you know?”

You hugged him close to you from your position on his back. “I know.” You kissed him on the cheek and felt him smile. 

“I’ve got a new idea for my future job: kiss evaluator.”

“Okay. How was that one?”

“It was alright. It could have been longer.”

You pressed a kiss to his cheek, staying longer this time. 

“How’s that?”

“Perfect,” he smiled.

You crested the final hill and a meadow unfurled itself in front of you. It was dotted with wildflowers, their stalks swaying slightly in the breeze, waving at you. The sun kissed all of your skin, seeking only to warm—never to burn. You got down from Bucky’s back and ran in front of the two of them, taking in the scene before you. In the center of the meadow was a small stone castle that looked like it had been there for millennia. 

In your youth you would’ve imagined that the castle was there just for you: the long-lost princess returned to reclaim her lands and rule with peace and honor. You ventured inside and a few steps later you were at the top of the tower, where you had an excellent view of the forests and hills you had just climbed through, as well as a long stretch of the Hudson River. You also had a new perspective of your two loyal subjects. 

“Princess!” Steve called to you. “I am here to slay the dragon and rescue you!”

You turned on your damsel in distress voice. “Oh, please don’t slay the dragon! She’s my only friend!” 

“Princess!” Bucky said. “I am an animal lover and a sensitive soul myself. I will save you _without_ slaying the dragon.” 

“Thank you, kind sir. But if you’ll notice, the door is unlocked and I may come and go as I please. I just happen to like the view from up here.”

Your suitors were stumped.

“Well, princess, would you deign to join us for lunch?” Bucky asked. 

You nodded and he went to set out the blanket and the food. You descended from the tower, with every step doffing your princess status and assuming your role as an ordinary citizen. You emerged to a smiling Steve, who offered you his arm and escorted you to the blanket. 

You had a seat and looked at all of the food on display. There was a selection of meats, cheeses, breads, and spreads, as well as fruit, veggies, and lemonade. 

“Well, you boys certainly know how to pack a picnic. And if you’re not careful with all of this princess talk you are going to spoil me rotten!” 

“That’s the idea,” Bucky said with a smile. 

You blushed. He meant every word.

“As a kid, one of my career aspirations was princess,” you said. “Other vocational dreams of mine included archaeologist and chocolate chip cookie taster.” 

“Well, you are in luck! We brought chocolate chip cookies. Our friend Scott sends the tower a basket of them from time to time. They’re actually really good.” 

“As a chocolate chip cookie expert, I’ll be the judge of that.”

You got to talking about the merits of adding nuts to chocolate chip cookies, then somehow you got on the topic of California, and then you were talking about boat travel— topics of conversation were flitting about like a hummingbird. You were content to chat lazily about anything and everything, but Steve and Bucky had other plans. They exchanged looks and abruptly got up from the blanket. 

“If it pleases your highness, we have a performance,” Steve said. 

You nodded, wondering what they had in store for you. 

Bucky, gesturing at you, said to Steve, “Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!” 

You laughed at that, shaking your head at their silliness. 

Steve seemed to agree with Bucky, nodding and adding, “Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear.” 

“Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!” Bucky continued. 

“For I ne’er saw true beauty till this...day!” 

You clapped, but soon realized that they weren't done, as both had gotten on one knee in front of you, each holding out a wildflower to you. _When did they pick those?_ Before you could accept the flowers the boys were tucking one behind each ear. 

Bucky grabbed your left hand in both of his, completely capturing it, his metal hand on top. You were shocked by how intimate this simple hand touch felt. Maybe it was the way he was looking at you. Yes, he was playing a silly part, but as he said the next lines you felt that he meant them: 

“If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.” He kissed your hand. His gallantry made you reconsider your conscientious objection to the damsel in distress role. 

You knew the next line of the scene and couldn’t resist saying it: “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much!” You took his metal hand and pressed a gentle kiss to each knuckle, causing him to blush at the unexpected affection. 

Steve continued the line: “Which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers kiss.” 

Each boy joined palms with you. 

Bucky said the next line with a devilish smirk. “Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”

Again, you were at the ready, scolding him playfully. “Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in _prayer_.” 

“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do,” Steve said, looking at you with the type of ardent desire that was normally reserved for romance novel protagonists. Your hands were pressed together almost desperately. You knew the scene was nearing its climax and it was torture to not kiss him immediately. 

“They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair,” Bucky pleaded. 

They moved closer to you until their faces were only a moment from yours. You would barely have to move to close the distance and kiss them. 

Steve’s voice was soft now. “Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake.” 

“Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take,” Bucky said in a low voice.

Bucky went left and Steve went right, each leaving a slow kiss on your cheek. It wasn’t just a kiss: it was a love note. The kiss was deliberate and infused with warmth. Your skin felt alight where they had kissed you and your eyes fluttered shut of their own accord. 

“Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.” Steve’s words were punctuated by another kiss from both of them. They were migrating towards your lips, and this kiss just caught the corners of your mouth. They lingered there longer than they had for the previous kiss, drawing it out, teasing you. 

You murmured the next line. “Then have my lips the sin that they have took?”

You heard Bucky’s voice next. “Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.” This time they each claimed half of your mouth in a closed-mouth kiss.

When they pulled away you opened your eyes to look at them. They hardly looked real, shining in the sun and smiling down at you as they said “You kiss by th’book.” 

They earned a giggle for their troubles, and even though you internally cursed yourself, you couldn't help but lean in for more, eager for another taste. They left kisses everywhere, giving you just enough to satisfy. Slow and sweet like honey they kissed your lips, your temple, your cheek, your collarbone, your shoulder. And God their kisses were transcendent. 

They kissed you enough times to cleanse you of all your sins and give them back again. Kisses turned into cuddles as the three of you lay on the blanket in the afternoon light. The sun kissed you and bathed you and tucked you in. It was the kind of perfect moment that you wished you could save forever. You wanted to bottle it and carry it with you for the times when you felt scared or alone or cold because you were quite the opposite right now.

You didn't even realize you were humming Somewhere over the Rainbow/What a Wonderful World until the boys joined in with Somewhere Over the Rainbow, singing along. You felt movement and opened your eyes to an outstretched hand. Bucky held one out to you and to Steve, pulling you both to standing as the three of you sang softly to the best of your ability.

None of you had show-stopping voices but it didn't really matter. Bucky twirled you both before bringing you in close to his chest and swaying slowly side to side. Bucky picked you up so that you could be at eye level with them and you wrapped your legs around his waist. You rested your head on his shoulder. Steve was behind you, pressing close to both of you, his hands now joined with Bucky. They danced, twirling about the meadow, singing off-key and almost certainly mixing the lyrics up. You laughed and held on tight as the spinning accelerated. They finally stopped when you were all laughing too hard to do anything else. 

You couldn’t keep the smile off of your face as you helped pack up the picnic. Of course Bucky noticed and was determined to tease you for it. 

“Your smile seems permanent, your highness.” 

You were fresh out of snappy retorts. “Ay, pilgrim, it may be.” 

Steve insisted on carrying you on the way down, and he carried you bridal style. “I’ve been thinking about what you said earlier, about what we wanted to be,” he said. “All jokes aside, I think I will pick up art again. Seeing you two laying in the sunlight like that made me want to break out the old watercolors.” 

“That’s great, Steve,” Bucky said. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. You could see the spark of inspiration in his eyes when he smiled. 

The boys drove you back to your apartment, escorting you up to your front door.

“You know, I’m starting to think you two might not be serial killers,” you said. 

“Unless,” Steve said conspiratorially, “we’re playing the long game.”

“I knew it!” you said. 

“Will you two stop it with all the serial killer talk?” Bucky asked. 

“Alright, alright,” you said. “Seriously, I’m really really glad you came to see me. Thank you for the wonderful picnic.” You gave each of them a quick kiss on the lips.

“Today was perfect. I’m so glad we broke you out of there!” Steve said. 

Bucky elbowed him in the ribs for saying that.

“You what?” you asked. 

“We may or may not have informed your boss that your country needed you?” Steve said. 

“You told my boss that America needed... a librarian? She bought that?” 

“Yes! After all, librarians do _very_ important work. They help people.” Bucky used your words from earlier. “And you said I could call with any book-related emergencies, so…” 

“And what emergency did you have today?” you asked with a smile, hands on your hips. 

“We needed help with Shakespeare, obviously,” Steve said. 

You laughed. “Well, I’m glad I could be of service.” 

“Thanks again for taking some time from your tower and letting us ‘rescue’ you,” Bucky said. 

“Any time. As long as I get to rescue you right back.”

“Deal.”

You almost didn’t want to let the boys go, but with a final hug and a promise to see each other later in the week you finally released them, going into your apartment, shutting the door, and melting into an absolute puddle of ooey-gooey mushy feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my instagram, tumblr, and twitter for the playlist for this work!


End file.
